


Quiet Babygirl

by Egg24



Series: Late Nights in the Library [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Again, F/M, Get a room you two, Library Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mrs.Mendenhall is clueless, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shush babygirl, Mrs.Mendenhall is still here, so that means this has to be fast," he said dropping to his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings, I know I've posted three nights in a row now but I can't help it, people have never really liked my writing before. Enjoy this! P.S. Expect another storyline soon :)  
> (Friendly reminder, if I don't tag something you think I should tag, please tell me! Also only constructive criticism only!)

Angie couldn't believe it, she'd done it again, hooked up with Thomas Jefferson in the library. It had been a few days since the last incident and she was back to avoiding the library at all costs.

"It was so wrong but she still found herself thinking about it. Him speaking whispered French in her ear, calling her a good girl, his warm hands against her skin...

Angie's hand started creeping down her stomach, she stopped herself. She had to get Thomas Jefferson out of her head and fast. She decided a trip to the gym would clear her head, it always does.

Angie packed her athletic shorts, a t-shirt, her sports bra and a clean change of clothes in her gym bag, just barely remembering to pick up her tennis shoes and shove them in her bag along with a pair of socks.

Angie put her headphones in her ears and set out to the gym music blasting in her ears.

When she got there, only three people occupied the space, she smiled to herself and went to change into her gym clothes.

Angie wrapped her knuckles with athletic tape before heading towards her go-to stress releaser, the heavy weight bag. Angie was one of those people who don't deal with stress well, after years of trying to control it, she took up boxing. It worked on two levels, keeping her calm and in shape.

After the first jab, Angie lost control on the bag, wailing on it left and right. She was frustrated she hooked up with him the first time, even more frustrated she did it the second time, and pissed she couldn't get it out of her head. All she could hear was her music blaring in her ears, but she could feel the frustrated grunts ripping out of her throat. Angie landed one particular punch that sent pain shooting through her left hand.

"Fuck!" she cursed clutching her hand to her chest. Her old injury, along with boxing, Angie took up competitive cheerleading, but one day when she was lifted into a stunt she fell out and landed on her hand injuring herself. It flared up from time to time, she had a brace for it, and it was in her gym bag, locked up in one of the lockers.

She made her way to the locker room and did her best to open the lock with one hand. When she finally managed to get it opened, she dug through her bag and slid the brace on her hand wincing at the pain shooting through her hand.

Angie fought through the pain took a shower and get dressed in her change of clothes.

Angie thought about it, she needed to stop by the library and get a book she needed, it would only take two minutes, there was little chance of running into him.

She swallowed her pride and set out for the library in the freezing cold.

"Angie honey! I've barely seen you for the past few weeks!" Mrs.Mendenhall said right when Angie walked in, "Oh honey! Are you okay?" She gestured towards Angie's hand wrapped in the brace.

"Yeah I'm okay, just aggrivated an old cheer injury, I'll be okay," she smiled at her, Angie really liked Mrs.Mendenhall, she was a sweet lady.

"Do I need to leave the key for you? You haven't been here so that sweet Thomas boy has been locking up for me! I think you'd like him," she said cheerily.

"No, I don't need the ke, I'll only be a few minutes." Okay everyone loves Thomas, Angie rolled her eyes.

Angie was trying to reach the book she needed, but it was too high on the shelf, just barely out of her reach. A hand reached up from behind her and grabbed the book for her. There was an unmistakable scent of expensive cologne and big red gum. Angie turned around quickly and looked up him.

"Hey babygirl," he smiled at her, not making any move to pull her closer to him.

"H-hi," she said quietly, he suddenly pulled her in for a kiss, she melted into it immediately, moaning.

He started trailing kisses down her neck, sucking hickies into her neck that was already marked up from the other day.

It was so wrong, but Angie loved it, and she wanted it. She grew inpatient with him, grabbing his hand and shoving it under her skirt, towards her wet heat.

"Eager aren't we?" He raised an eyebrow, "you wear this just for me?" He gestured to her dress

"I know you'd like to think my world revolves around you, but it doesn't," she replied in a snarky tone. He pushed his knee under her skirt, pushing it against her clothed clit.

"What have I told you about watching your mouth beautiful?" he asked, Angie whimpered grinding against his knee.

"S-sorry," she said before she could stop herself.

"That's a good girl," he purred leaving a kiss on her cheek, he took his knee away, causing Angie to whine. "Shush babygirl, Mrs.Mendenhall is still here, so that means this has to be fast," he said dropping to his knees.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking down at him.

"Really babygirl? Hasn't anyone ever gone down on you?" he raised an eyebrow at her, she blushed looking away, his expression softened a little, "well I'm glad to be the first," he said gently kissing the insides of her thighs.

"M-make it fast, we don't have much time..." Angie moaned writhing under his touch.

"I think you underestimate my ability to make you cum." he smirked beginning to suck hickies onto her thighs, great, more to cover up.

Thomas kissed her clit through her panties, Angie whimpered quietly, he grabbed her hand and squeezed her hand trying to reassure her.

He used his teeth to remove her panties, she gasped at the feeling of his teeth barely grazing her skin. This was the most Angie's ever been exposed, to anyone. She finds herself blushing and shying away, squirming under his hands.

"You're beautiful babygirl," he said gently kissing her inner thigh. Angie moaned bucking her hips towards his face, "hold still babygirl," he chuckled at her eagerness.

"P-please Thomas," Angie whimpered her legs shaking with anticipation, he finally caves using his tongue to part her folds gently, her hips immediately bucked towards his lips.

"Ah ah babygirl, remember what I told you?" pushing her hips back against the bookshelf with strong hands.

"T-take what you give and nothing more?"

"Good girl," he praised, his tongue working at her again, Angie bit her fist trying to quiet her moans.

His tongue circled her clit sucking lightly, Angie back arched off the bookshelf.

"Fuck Thomas," she gasped as he hitched her leg over his shoulder for more access to her. He moaned against her, sending vibrations to her core, Angie bit her fist harder trying desperatelyto keep quiet.

Then he did something with his tongue that had her whimpering and writhing under his touch. Angie's other hand was desperately trying to find something to grab onto, she winced when she bumped her hurt hand into the shelf. He pulled away from her slightly, causing her to whimper and buck her hips.

"Quiet babygirl," he warned, pushing her hips back against the bookshelf, he slid his fingers into her, pressing his tongue to her clit, he thrusts his fingers inside of her while his tongue circles her clit.

"Shit," she breathed, both of her hands flying to grip his hair, pain shot through her left hand. She whimpered tugging at his dark curls, he moaned causing her to arch her back.

God she shouldn't be doing this, it was so wrong. But she couldn't help it, when he touched he, she was putty in his hands.

Angie felt the familiar coil of heat building in her stomach, her legs were shaking so much, Thomas and the bookshelf was supporting most of her weight. She tightened her grip on his hair.

"Fuck, I have to cum Thomas please," she whispered squirming under his hands. She could feel him chuckle then moan when she tugged his hair again. He nodded, curling his fingers inside of her.

Angie bit her fist again, muting her screams of pleasure as she reached her peak, her hips buck wildly. Thomas didn't halt his movements until the overstimulation was too much for her and she pushed him away.

He stood kissing her before she could even say anything, her legs were still shaking. "Did I satisfy you, Miss Schuyler?" He asks curling a strand of her hair around his index finger.

"I...um," she stuttered, "c-can I have my book now?" she asked. Thomas chuckled picking up the forgotten book off of the floor and handing it to her.

"There you go babygirl," he smiled, Angie mind eas racing trying to think of something to say, but Mrs.Mendenhall spoke first

"Angie? Did you find what you needed?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way out!" Angie called back, turning away from him taking a step away before he grabbed her arm capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Don't worry babygirl, I'll cash in my favor later," he winked.

"F-favor?" she asked shakily.

"For some reason I think that pretty mouth of yours would be even prettier put to...better use," he chuckled darkly kissing her cheek gently, Angie blushed, but was strangely aroused by the thought.

"I have to go now," she walked to the front desk area to check out her book.

"Are you okay dear? I heard some peculiar noises back there," Mrs.Mendenhall asked.

"Uh yeah, just had a little trouble finding my book," Angie laughed nervously.

"Well you should be taking it easy on that hand, I think Thomas is back there, you should've asked him for help." she scolded Angie.

"Yeah, sorry I have to get home now, goodnight" Angie felt her face heating up as she made a beeline for the door not bothering to wait for an answer.

She made it to her dorm looking through her purse for her key, when James, Maria's boyfriend, stormed out past her. Angie walked through the the open door finding Maria cleaning up a broken glass.

"Hey Maria, everything okay?" Angie asked cautiously to the girl sitting on the floor.

"Honestly? No, but I guess it will be..." Maria chuckled back humorlessly, "listen, I know we're not close, but there's a party this Saturday, and I want you to go with me. You've been studying a lot and I think you deserve to let off steam. I know I need to..."

"I don't know..." Angie trailed off, she was never really a party person.

"C'mon, you need to live a little," Maria looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"I...guess I can go out for one night," Angie agreed, "okay I'm gonna head to bed now, goodnight Maria." Angie smiled.

"Night Angie," Maria answered, as Angie walked into her bedroom closing the door.

Angie stripped off her clothes and fell into bed not bothering with pajamas.

She then realized: she forgot her gym bag at the library.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I'd really like to hear what you guys wanna see happen with this AU, please leave comments and suggestions! :)


End file.
